fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla Moore
Priscilla Moore, also known as Princess, is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, Justin Bradley's rich ex-girlfriend and Malcolm Jules's test subject. Season 1 Priscilla went to the Andros Mall with her friends Lacey and Candace. As usual, she had them wait for her as she went to shop at Macy's. While inside, she repeatedly saw Malcolm Jules watching her as she bought a pink skirt. After realizing that her friends were no longer waiting for her, she left only to be kidnapped by Jules. In an undisclosed location, Jules had a woman named Melanie Reenie inject Priscilla with a mysterious yellow liquid, which appeared to have no effect. Reenie injected a memory loss liquid afterward, and sent her home. The next day, Priscilla remembered nothing of the night before, not even a call from Justin she had missed, but found herself to be a natural on inline skates and argued with Mr. Molina, her science teacher at Townsville High School to keep them on during class. After school, she kissed Justin goodbye before skating home ten miles. Blossom saw the kiss and cried. The next day, Blossom and Bubbles broke into her house to find incriminating evidence that would break them up. Bubbles found the inline skates being modified with tech just before they ran off. Priscilla spotted the blue flash, and skated off to Justin's house while his band was practicing to inform him. Justin suspected Bubbles and told his band he would be returning to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Justin investigated Priscilla on Blossom's word and found the battle suit in her closet. Blossom instructed him to pretend he hadn't seen anything and lied to Priscilla the next day at school by saying he had handled the situation. Priscilla appeared to believe him. Priscilla agreed to go on a double date with Zachary and a blind date Justin set up, who was supposed to be Blossom, but Buttercup came instead when the former refused. Priscilla, who came wearing a tank top and Capri jeans, was shocked to hear "Betty" berate her sister and suddenly start berating her. She threatened Buttercup and when Zachary tried to get in between them, pulled a knife out on his throat. Buttercup, however, was able to grab Prisclla's hand and shove Zachary away. Priscilla was knocked back against the wall and Buttercup revealed her identity before grabbing Priscilla by the neck. Justin momentarily distracted Buttercup, allowing her to pull out a syringe that made Buttercup lose control of her muscles, allowing her the chance to escape. Bubbles later reported that Priscilla, along with her battle suit were nowhere to be found. After some time, Justin thought up a plan to bait Priscilla back to Townsville by asking Blossom to prom to incur her jealously. Because of her feelings, Blossom initially opposed the idea, and approved, then opposed, before finally agreeing to go to prom with Justin, At prom, it wasn't long before mercenaries hired by Priscilla, led by Roger Hillenburg, took the gym hostage and separated them into individual rooms, leaving only Priscilla, Justin, Blossom and Roger in the gym. Much to Blossom's surprise, Priscilla announced that she had actually returned to Townsville in order to kill Justin as a favor to Blossom because Justin would only go on to break Blossom's heart. Roger handed Priscilla a knife, and Blossom immediately flew into action, blocking her hand and kicking Justin off the stage after Priscilla revealed she was actually wearing her battle suit, giving her endurance to resist Blossom's hit. Blossom, however, through Priscilla into the air in order to take the battle away from the school. Blossom chased her through the sky until losing her. She landed on a building and waited for her to come out. Priscilla attacked, but Blossom sidestepped, easily managing to evade her attacks. Priscilla managed to push her back and activate her laser. Blossom easily kept away, pointing out that the laser could only go in a straight line. Blossom landed behind her and crushed the laser. They fought hand-to-hand until Blossom finally broke her suit in half and knocking her unconscious. After Season 1 Priscilla was taken in a custody, where she was placed in a temporary holding cell where it would be determined if she was capable to stand trial. It was eventually decided that she was not competent to stand trial and she was placed under the supervision of John Utonium in an effort to reverse the effects of Melanie Reenie's drug. After some weeks, however, it was obvious that Utonium was not very interested in helping Priscilla. Season 2 Having been under Professor Utonium's care for some weeks with no progress, Tyler Osborn called Utonium out on his failure, questioning what else he was doing with his time. Utonium fought back the accusation and Elliott Meyer defended him. In response, Osborn called the hospital and had Priscilla Moore transferred to Utonium's lab, in the basement of his house. Blossom discovered that Priscilla was living in her house while hanging out with her boyfriend Justin Bradley. Blossom attacked her, but Utonium came downstairs and explained the situation, also explaining the the choker around her neck prevented Priscilla from touching technology for longer than fifteen seconds. She and Blossom argued when Priscilla revealed Justin was going to break up with Blossom. Blossom refused to believe it, but Priscilla was later proven right. A little later, while riding the subway on her way back from her GED class, the subway was attacked by some sort of lizard-like creature. Priscilla borrowed a cell phone and quickly sent Buttercup a message before trying to keep the creature' attention to allow everyone else to escape. One teenager stayed behind to record, and Priscilla jumped on the creature to prevent the kid from behind attacked. The creature threw her against the wall, but Priscilla refused to back down. Buttercup arrived and dispatched the creature before it could attack again. Buttercup took Priscilla to a hospital for her cracked rib and told Utonium and Keane what happened. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Moore, Priscilla Moore, Priscilla Moore, Priscilla Moore, Priscilla Moore, Priscilla Moore, Priscilla Category:Fan Fiction